warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mend
} | name = Mend & Maim | gameimage = MendMainIcon.png | cardimage = MendMaim.png | hotkey = 4 | energy = 50 | description = In Night Form, allies are healed with each nearby enemy killed. In Day Form, nearby enemies are bled and then subjected to a wave of slashing force. Energy Drain: 3.5 s-1 | special = |-|Maim= |-|Mend= | info = *Equinox calls forth the serenity of night or calamity of day, surrounding herself in an aura of moonlight's gleam or sunlight's glare with a radius of 10 / 12 / 15 / 18 meters. **Aura radius is affected by Ability Range. *Mend & Maim drain 3.5 energy per second while active. Mend & Maim will end when Equinox's energy is depleted, Equinox is incapacitated, Mend & Maim is deactivated by casting Metamorphosis, or by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency, and the channeling energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. ** is deactivated while Mend & Maim is channeled. **While channeling, energy can still be gained from Energy Orbs, Limbo's Rift Plane, Trinity's Energy Vampire, but not from Energy Restores. *Equinox utilizes different versions of the ability depending on her current form: |-|Night Form= Night form *Night Equinox emits a medicating aura that accumulates 50% / 55% / 60% / 75% of the maximum shields and health of each enemy killed within the aura. Upon deactivating Mend, all stored hitpoints are evenly distributed to the shields and health of Equinox and her allies within range. **Hitpoint conversion percentage is not affected by Ability Strength. **The total amount of accumulated hitpoints is visible under Mend's icon beside Equinox's shield and health indicators. **Hitpoints restored per ally is calculated with the following expression: Total Accumulated HP (Equinox + Number of Allies)}}. **When Equinox and her allies are healed, health restoration is prioritized over shield restoration (i.e., Mend will fully restore health before it can fully restore shields). This becomes apparent should there be an insufficient amount of stored hitpoints to completely heal Equinox and her allies within range when Mend is deactivated. **Allies are only healed up to their maximum shields and health; therefore, any excess accumulated hitpoints are effectively lost. **Mend heals Equinox, all Warframes, Companions, Hostages, and Specters within range. |-|Day Form= Day form *Day Equinox emits a lacerating aura that deals 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 damage with a 100% status chance to all enemies within range. Maim accumulates 50% / 55% / 60% / 75% of the maximum shields and health of each enemy killed within the aura as damage. Upon deactivating Maim, all stored damage is released in a violent burst that affects all enemies within range. **Aura damage is affected by Ability Strength, while the damage conversion percentage is not. ** status effect causes a Bleed DoT on the target that inflicts 35% of Maim's base damage per tick for a total of 7 ticks over 6''' seconds. The Bleed damage bypasses armor and shields. **Enemies damaged by the aura are temporarily stunned. **The aura damage, proc, and stun will only apply once to each individual enemy. **Aura damage does '''not affect inert objects with health pool, such as Storage Containers or Kubrow Dens, while releasing stored damage does. **The total amount of accumulated damage is visible under Maim's icon beside Equinox's shield and health indicators. **On deactivation, the total accumulated damage bypasses obstacles in the environment, diminishes with distance, and is not evenly distributed among enemies. *Casting Maim while Provoke is active will increase the aura damage. *Affected enemies are visually lashed by energy whips as they receive damage. *Maim can be recast to apply the aura damage, proc, and stun on previously affected enemies; however, recasting requires deactivation which will discharge all stored damage. *Aura range is visibly determined by the glistening wave-like energy on all surfaces around Equinox. *Enemies in range are highlighted in Equinox's energy color at its highest color intensity. *Cast delay of 2''' seconds and deactivation delay of '''1 second are affected by . | augment = | tips = | bugs = }} See Also * Equinox de:Heilen & Verstümmeln ru:Лечение И Травмирование Category:Equinox Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Healing Category:Update 17